Chocolates and Crushes
by Nokachi
Summary: My very first fluffy one-shot. How Piko and Miki got together because of one chocolate. Suck at summaries, please read inside! :D Rated T to be safe...


**A/N: A one-shot that I just gotta get out of my head. So there! Sorry if it's a little rushed. I wrote this while my lil' bro was crying because I was already 2 hours on the computer, and he was demanding that it was already he's turn. HAHAHAHAHA! I just love my family~**

**Actually, my main reason on making this is to keep you guys occupied while I make the next chappie of my Story: Promises. Which I will change the title.**

**Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. This is my very first one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Because of another author, (Which I forgot what his/her name is. =_=") my eyes were opened and this site is called "Fan"fiction. So I don't really need disclaimers, right? So this will be my last. Goodbye Mr. Disclaimer. *sob* .**

**.**

**Anyway...I don't own anything!**

**Own with the story! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Piko sat quitely under his favorite cherry blossom tree, in the middle of the forest. Piko waited patiently for her best friend, the one and only Miki Hiyama. His best friend every since he was a child, their mother's were bestfriend too, so it's like a parent-to-child thing, but it doesn't really bother both of them. Piko then thought of all the fun memories he had with Miki. They know each other in and out...<p>

...but, there is one secret that Piko haven't told Miki though...

Piko has a crush on Miki.

Yup, you heard, or read, that right. Piko, the quiet, sadist, sarcastic, emotionless boy has a a crush on Miki, the bubbly, cheerful, optimistic, always-smilling girl.

Piko always tried hard not to blush every time that certain red-head is near, and so far, he always suceed. Oh those ruby colored eyes that sheine in the sunlight, those red hair that flow perfectly without trying, those lucious lips...If only i could ki-

"Oy Piko! Piko-chu? Earth to Piko! Earth to Piko! Are you dead?" Miki started poking the said white-hair, making him wake up from his train of thoughts.

"What?- Oh Miki! Your here already? How long?" Piko asked bluntly, still not recovering from the shock.

"About 8 minutes ago." Miki shrugged, then continued, "You we're muttering something about, "Red" "ruby" and "luscious". Just what the heck were you thinking of, Piko?" Miki crossed her arms infront of her chest.

Hearing what Miki said, Piko blushed a little because of embarassment. "Good thing Miki's an airhead." Piko muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Miki asked looking at Piko with raised eyebrows.

"No, nothing." Piko looked away for a momment.

"Hey...Aren't those Curly Tops? Give me some!" Miki suddenly squealed and garbbed the box of chocolates only to find it empty. She looked at Piko, who was holding the last piece with a smirk.

"Give me that!" Miki tried her best to grab the precious chocolate, but Piko prevented her successfully.

"I'm going to put it into my mouth now..." Piko licked the chocolate, making Miki protest more. Then, finally Piko putted the sweet, sweet chocolate into his mouth.

Miki's eyes widened, and turned into a dark crimson color. If this was an anime, you would see fire in her eyes, and fire everywhere,but good thing it isn't.

"Mmmm...Delicious!" Piko exclaimed as the chocolate melted in his mouth, making his taste buds jump with joy.

Meanwhile, Miki's eyes began twitching violently, her aura turning into a murderous one.

Piko then looked at the twitching girl, with wide eyes. But good thing he still has the chocolate in his mouth, the only thing that will keep him to think of happy thought before he dies- My mistake! Before he Miki gets a little bit tad too violent. **((A/N: Be happy with little blessing Piko. Atleast I didn't let Miki kill you here...Good thing I love you so much.))**

"Why you! How dare you?" Miki pounced on the unlucky white-haired dude.

"Gahhh!" Piko shouted with despair. 'Kami-sama...Please let me live.' He mentally prayed.

"W-w-what are you g-going to d-do with me." Piko managed to stutter out.

Miki let out a mischevous grin and a creepy laugh. Then Miki raised her arm high in the air, making Piko's eyes widen in fear.

'Please don't let me die!' Piko prayed, but he was surprised that it wasn't death that he was going to see, but a pair ruby-colored eyes, staring back at him. Her hands was pinning him down on to the healthy, green grass.

Piko could feel Miki's hot breath, thus sending shivers up and down his spine.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?"

"Hmmm...Taking the chocolate back." Miki swiftly swooped down and captured the surprised white-hair teen. Piko looked at Miki closed eyes with his own. He was still surprised, but when he realized what was happening, he began blushing like a tomato.

Miki then tug on Piko's lips, begging for entrance. Piko hesitated for a momment, but good thing he didn't say no,

'Miki's such a good kisser!' Piko exclaimed mentally. Miki explored Piko's whole mouth, every nook and cranny. Piko sometimes moaned and Miki sometimes smirk. Then the battle for dominance started. Tongue against tongue, the battle between two lovers began. It started as a sweet, slow battle, but then it became fierce and more passionate. Miki moaned, Piko smirked, a reverse battle. They could go for hours, but the their lungs demanded for sweet, sweet air. So, Miki broke the kiss, to Piko's disappointment, and stared into Piko's blue and green eyes. Miki and Piko felt like they we're the only ones there, which is true, but that's beyond the point.

Miki smiled, "Well, I got to say, Piko. For a bookworm...Your quite a good kisser." Miki then sat up, making Piko feel relieved that there's no weight crushing him again, and make him feel so...so...excited?

"I got to say so myself Miki, your a good kisser your- wait! Where's my chocolate." Piko noticed that the chocolatey goodness was nowhere to be found in his mouth, then he looked at the suspect, who was enjoying the chocolate's sweet taste.

"You thief! Give me that back." Piko jockingly said. Miki stuck her tongue out, with the chocolate all over it and broke off into a run.

"Come get me if you can, Piko-chu!" Miki giggled, "I love you, Piko." Piko eyes widened, but he recovered much faster this time. He sighed and stood up.

"Just wait till I get my hand on you, Miki. You'll pay!" Piko smiled happily, as they ran and laughed, together in their favorite spot...

"I love you too, Miki...And I'll always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...How was it? Did you see any mistakes? Did it suck badly? Is it a little too rushed? Did I suck on this one? Do you eat Curly Tops?<strong>

**hohohohoho! Please please please tell me what you think. I really need a Beta Reader...Even though I don't really know what that means...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C'mon...Press that little blue botton right there. I know you want too...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
